At present, robots/mechanical arms have been installed on the majority of automobile press lines to replace manual production to form automatic press production lines, which greatly improves the production efficiency and reduces the labor cost, however, at the existing automatic press production line ends, after being discharged, parts are still manually stacked and packed, or only side walls and other large parts are automatically packed, this method greatly hinders the production efficiency of the production lines, requires a lot of manpower and material resources and is likely to cause potential safety hazards.
The Chinese patent CN201410315136.1 discloses an automatic stream line structure for stamping structure parts, a material is produced by a production mechanism and is delivered to a line end discharging mechanism by a delivery mechanism, the line end discharging mechanism includes a control device, a discharging robot and a material stack transport frame, the control device is connected with the discharging robot, and the control device controls the discharging robot to pick up the material delivered by the delivery mechanism and put the material in the material stack transport frame. The technology can achieve automatic packing of the material, however, it does not consider position errors generated by the discharged parts with a belt conveyor in a conveyance process and the problem of random part positions caused by manual quality inspection after the parts are discharged from the line end; and meanwhile, the solution can only be used for automatically packing parts with fixed shapes and sizes, when the part structures are changed, corresponding transport frames need to be changed, and parts with different shapes and sizes cannot be automatically packed.